Shut Up And Kiss Me
by FearlessFairytale
Summary: It was innocent fun. A fling. A way to relase sexual fustration and for 19 year old superstar Inuyasha Tashio, that was a must. Lemony  First one, be nice ;p
1. Ordinary Day

It was innocent fun. A fling. A way to relase sexual fustration and for 19 year old superstar Inuyasha Tashio, that was a must.

* * *

_**Ordinary Day**_

Cold air made random goose bumps along her exposed body. Curtians pulled and air conditioning turned all the way up, she layed on the bed in only his boxers. The roar of the train filled the room making the windows tremble. The familar smell of pine meant he was home, sitting up she flung her self off the bed and walked out into the hallway."_I'm home_." Smiling at the voice that rang in her ears, she pushed the kitchen door open. The sunshine colided with her milky white skin and blinded her for a moment. Before she could make out what was in front of her, she was pressed against the door and that rock hard body she couldnt get enough of. Before she could regain her sight his lips were crashing onto hers. It had been a week since she felt him and she was gonna make the most of it. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck she returned the passion.

_When your a international "teen" superstar, sex comes easy. But its risky. If it hit the tabloids your reputaion could be forever lost. This is how it was for Inuyasha...I mean Mr. Tashio. One of the top actor/singers in tokyo at the moment, Mr. Tashio finds it hard to give up his sexy, innocent, boy next door image. Thats when this all started. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am curenntly Mr Tashio's fuck buddy. Can you blame me? Hes sexy and needs some realese, who am I to deny him? About two years ago my mom was hired to be the secretary at his recording studio, we hit it off right away. Soon after we were making out in her office, but it wasnt enough, for either of us, so every week we would meet up at a random hotel and go at it. Now a days I'm at his house almost everyday just waiting for him to have some free time. And when we get together...Its like magic._

"Miss me?" The only answer he recived was and long lick along his jaw bone. He leaned back to get a look at her openly nude chest before smirking at her. She brought her legs down and stood on her own. Somehow words werent enough, she didnt need to tell him how much she missed him. She needed to show him how much she needed him. Pulling the boxers off her hips, and pulling at his tie she bit his lip and proceeded to taking off his clothing. Before she could finish unbuttoning his shirt Inuyasha swept her off her feet, layed her on the kitchen table and tore his remaning garments off...all but his tie which swung losely at his neck. Attacking her chest, he crawled over her. This was normal for her. When he got there they were quickly intertwined no matter what room of the house they were in. Kagome rarly ever wore much clothing, that way she wouldnt have to throw away clothes Inuyasha ripped off of her when he was in a hurry or just couldnt wait, which was offten. Even though he was somtimes rough or left bite marks and scratchs, she loved the rush of it all. It was her drug, he was her drug. She found herself missing the feel of him all over her right after they were finished. It was sometimes to much to deal with. She was lonley alot, somtimes she felt dirty for sleeping with a man that wont even ecknowledge your exsictance when they were in public, but it was all worth it when he was on top of her, hearing him pant and say her name, It was like a fairytale.

Things were simliar for Inuyasha. At first he would come around every week or two to get his fix, but lately he found himself coming home almost every day when it was possible. He loved how she melted at his touch and how he could mold her emotions like clay, make her beg for more, make her scream his name. Somtimes he would come just to see the look on her face when he toyed with her sensitive spots. Her moans filled the room and bouce off the walls. He countinued to plunder her insides, digging for that one spot that would put her over the edge. As always he found what he as looking for and her voice couldnt be found as she skwirmed underneath him. Hitting his peak Inuyasha finished it off and as always his name was screamed, filling the whole house with her voice. Rolling off of her to catch his breath Inuyasha laughed alittle.

"Its been a while since you were that loud." A pink flush turned to a red blush as she looked over at him.

"I missed you." She slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, with her face laying on his stomach. "I could tell, atleast you didnt pass out this time." She chuckled and sat up before hopping off the table. "I'm going to shower. Wash my back?" Inuyasha leaned up and smirked. "Only if you wash mine." Kagome giggled before winking at him and running off down the hall.

* * *

"I'm sore." Kagome rolled over onto her back and rubbed lotion on the bite mark on her inner thigh, Inuyasha chuckled. "Sorry, maybe you shouldnt taste so good." That was his way of saying he was ready for another round. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed the red inprint of his teeth. "I have to be at the diner in a hour, and dont you have somewhere to be Mr. superstar?" She saw the dissapointed look on his face and sent him a smile before sliding her skirt on. His sigh was heavy. "I dont know why you wont let me help you out, I dont like that prick boss of yours."

"I'm not gonna take money from you Inuyasha." Even with her moms secretery job, Kagome's family couldnt affored to live. So she got a job at a diner, her boss was a old perverted man that hired girls as waitresses so they could run around in small skirts and half tops. Inuyasha hated the guy, says he reminded him of a pedifile that he knew when he was younger. But Kagome knew it was because she flirted with that gross man for a raise every now and then. She did what she had to do to live, and if she took Inuyasha's money she would feel like a common whore, like all the other girls lining up around the block to get a peice of Inuyasha. In a way she was like them, only Inuyasha actualy trusted her to not go and spill the truth to the nearest reporter. Even thought Inuyasha was almost tewnty, his manager made it very clear that if they passed him off as seventeen, he would be more popular. She was right, and being a seventeen year old star meant no sex, he had to be innocent and pure. It didnt bother Kagome that there relationship, if you could call it that, was a secret. What botherd her was this movie deal he wanted. In order to get it, he had to pretend date his co-star, but Inuyasha took it upon himself to not only take her out, but fuck her too.

"You going out with Kikyo tonight?" Why did she ask that when she knew the answer would make her heart sink? "Yea, I meant to tell you. Dont be here later ok?" That meant he was going to fuck her right here in the house she had been staying in, waiting for him. "Your gonna fuck her here huh? Why?" Pulling her shirt over her head Kagome sat on the bed and pulled her knee highs on. "Why not?" Her breath couldnt be found, she stood and laughed before sliding her feet in her shoes and turning to him with a smile. "Guess I'll have to find comfort eleswhere tonight, see ya Inuyasha." Gripping her bag and tossing it on her shoulder Kagome waved once more before leaving the room. The house was so comfy, she knew she would miss it. When was the next time she would be here? Probobly not for a while, knowing Inuyasha he would want to meet her at a hotel instead of his house again. Hoping the smell of his house, the smell of him, would linger on her skin, Kagome walked out the back door. Looking around for anything suspisious, she slid into her car and pulled off at fast as possible. The bite on her leg began to sting, she rubbed it trying to releive some of the pain. _I hope that doesnt bruise._ Pulling into the parking lot Kagome looked in the mirror and applyed lip gloss and eye liner. Her face was still a bit flushed from her actions earlier that morning.

Inuyasha hated make up on her, he said it did her no justice. So she never wore any when she was around him, even though she liked the way it made her lips look. With a sigh, Kagome walked intot he diner. It was a very clean place with a retro theme, tiled walls and waitresses on skates. Kagome made her way behind the bar. "Kagome! Your late get to work!" Gritting her teeth, she ent the fat man a smile. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky but the humidity was still killing her. Finaly making it home, Kagome walked into her room and fell back on her bed. She reached for her remote and turned the tv on, and how eles was on tv but her secert love Inuyasha. His music video had just started. Quickly discarding her clothes to a near by hamper Kagome began to sway to the music.

_They got a lotta girls_  
_Who know they got it going on_  
_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

She couldnt help look over her shoulder at his wonderful golden amber eyes and feel like he was singing to her. The conection she had with him was almost unreal. Though she knew Inuyasha didnt even write this song, she felt as if the lyrics meant something to him. She wanted so much to ask him but he told her before he didnt want to talk about work with her. She was there for one reason, a dirty reason. Not that any of that mattered to her.

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_  
_And everything I need_  
_Is everything you do?_

The feelings that were filling her up inside were incredible. She was in love with him, she always knew she was but its not like he felt the same way. He wanted her for one reason and one reason only. _SEX. _Thats all she was to him, weather she liked it or not. She'd rather be his fuck buddy then no one at all. Even if she was no one to him in public, at leats she could have him all to herself when they were alone. If only they could spend more time together...that wasnt going to happen and she knew it. This was reality...her reality and his. He was nothing to her yet everything to her all at the same time. The thought of it alone was enough to ware anyone out. But this is just how is was.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me_

_..._

**A/N:Ok so there you have it...let me know what you think...good? bad? ugly? lol Thanksss**


	2. Lyrics

**Lyrics**

He felt the bed moving as she crawled towards him. _Shit. _He picked a bad time for this. Sliding his hand under the note book he was writing in, he proceeded to closing it. Just as he thought he was home free, a slim hand slid between the pages. "What cha writing?" The annoying lifeless voice rang in his ears. He pulled on the book slightly but she didn't let go. "Its nothing, let go."

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha." she pulled the book and he pulled back. The sound of ripping pages filled the room. She could see he was unhappy with the current state of his notebook so fearing her safety she let the book go. His sigh was heavy but he didn't yell, he didn't even seem angry with her. She smiled devilishly. Her weight shifted the bed as she moved closer to him a second time. Before she could reach him, Inuyasha stood and tossed the book in the small blue waste basket beside this night stand. "Maybe you should leave Kikyo." Without protest she stood and slid her jeans back onto her body before kissing his cheek and walking out the door. The day was dragging on, he had to be in the recording studio in a week and he didn't have anything close to a song.

Damn them for wanting him to write his own songs all of a sudden. Why was it that he could think of a thing to write about, maybe it was writers block or something. Could someone who had never really written anything have writers block? It didn't seem possible. These pointless thoughts weren't helping him. His manager told him write about something that was personal something that came from inside, but it wasn't like he could write about sex. He glanced at the trash can and sighed. _I guess this just isn't for me. Ugh I hat- _His thoughts were cut short when he heard his phone going off. Not his regular ring tone, that was the ring tone for just her.

"Where are you?….Meet me at 25th and northern." Hoping for inspiration, he grabbed a ball cap and shoved his hair in it and placed sunglasses on his face before picking up his car keys and heading out the door. Pulling next to the corner, he rolled down his window and smiled at her shining face. Without a greeting, she quickly slid into the car and he pulled off. The car ride was quiet but somehow comfortable. She was content with just the sound of his breathing, and the smell of his skin filling the car. Not to mention the idea that he would soon be making her feel like she was the only girl in the world. When the car stopped she realized she wasn't at a hotel but back as his house. Excitement and surprise overwhelmed her so much she didn't realize he had gotten out of the car already. "You coming?"

"Yea. Sorry." Once up stairs Inuyasha didn't jump her, starting undressing or even kiss her for that matter. The idea that he had brought her to his house without the intention of jumping her bones was troubling yet wonderful. The silence was starting to get to her so she opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Do you know anything about writing a song?" The statement hit her like a ton of bricks. He was asking for advice and it wasn't sex advice, not that he needed any. She could help feeling that he considered her more then a fuck buddy, at least for this moment and she couldn't spoil it. _Think Kagome! _"I cant seem to get it right." She noticed his glace at the trash can and took it upon herself to pull the book from the garbage. She hesitated to open it when she saw him turn to her, but when he didn't take further action, she began to read the words. "I don't know where I'm at. I'm standing at the back, And I'm tired of waiting. Waiting here in in line, hoping that I'll find, what I've been chasing. I shot for the sky…" She quieted down and read the rest to her self. Before looking up at him. "You didn't write a second verse. Why?" He scoffed and looked over at her. "Cause its shit. Its no good." Kagome stood and pushed the book into his hands. "Finish it. Its good." The smile plastered on her face made him wonder if it was the truth. There was no way it was that good, she was probably just being nice.

"Right…." He took the book and slid it into the dresser. "Have you put music to it yet?" A shake of his head was her only answer. Why was he so upset about this? There had to be a way to help him. "

Have you sang it yet?" Another shake of his head. "Well lets do it!" She hurried over to his closet door, pulled out his acoustic guitar and pulled the book from the dresser in front of him. A gesture for him to sit next to her was enough to make him come closer.

It wasn't like him to take help, from anyone. She began to strum the guitar to a beat she felt would fit but his voice wasn't there so she began to sing the lyrics on the ripped paper in front of her. "I don't know where I'm at. I'm standing at the back, and I'm tired of waiting. Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find, what I've been chasing." He looked over at her reading the lyrics he had written earlier that day and wondered why he felt like a idiot for letting her sing to him. Her voice filled the room and he wanted it to stop. _It was a mistake bringing her here, I have to stop her._ "I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down. I-" He silenced her with a kiss. He could let this girl take him over like that. Her voice singing that song somehow pierced him like a knife. He wasn't suppose to have any feelings besides lust toward her and he was gonna keep it that way. Pulling the guitar from her, leaning it against the wall and letting the book hit the floor, he leaned into her causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. His kiss was long. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt him move his attention to her neck. They were back where they started. She should have known better, this was all they were, this feeling right here. He pushed her arms up by her elbows and she took his hands, lacing there fingers together. In this sense he was all hers, he could never belong to her in whole so she embraced what they had, even though it wasn't much.

Letting her shirt pull over her head she looked up at his ceiling and smiled. She was enjoying the feel of his hands roaming her body when a familiar sound hit her ears. Inuyasha stopped his actions and reached into her back pocket to hand her the cell phone that was interrupting them. "Hello?" A familiar voice sang through her phone. "Sango! What's up?" Inuyasha, who had been getting more aroused by the second, decided to continue what he was previously doing. Pulling at her sweat pants, he kissed down her stomach. Against her protests, he managed to have her completely nude. Aside from her bra which she refused to let him have.

"Yea Sango thats great." He wanted her attention and he knew just how to get it. Quickly discarding his basket ball shorts, Inuyasha raised her up by her ass and entered her. Because he was moving slowly Kagome managed her conversation well, but all that was lost when he rammed into her harder, she let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. There was no way she could talk now, or so he thought. "N-no I'm fine….your coming home huh? When?" Inuyasha stopped his movement to give her a chance to end her conversation. Kagome looked up at him disappointed and took matters into her own hands as she use her legs to slid herself back onto Inuyasha's member. "Sango, can you call me back?...Yea call me when your in town...bye." Shuting her phone, Kagome leaned up and grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders. With a smirk, Inuyasha contiued. Her mind was clouded by all the feelings rushing through her body. If she had realized what she was about to do, she would have stopped and left right away. "Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly pulled away from her. How could she be so stupid? Inuyasha stood and began rubbing his back. She sat up with a more the horrified look on her face. "I'm so sorry! I-I didnt mean to!" She saw the scratches that ran down his back and regreted ever calling him. What eles was there to do but pull her clothes back on and run out of there? Standing and pulling her garments back on, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. What could she say? He told her before to never leave marks on him. "I have to take the shots for my CD tommorw, guess I cant do the shirtless one now."

"Make up? I can cover it up." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her.

* * *

_What's it been maybe two years and _  
_we were friends simple and pure _  
_but now when you are near I feel so insecure _  
_tell me what happened between certain and unsure _  
_I don't know maybe, maybe_  
_I am falling in love with you._

Why did the radio always seem to play Inuyasha's songs? Kagome cursed her friend for loving him so much. She looked over at the brown haired beauty as she sang the lyrics loud and off key. "Should I confess and make a mess, the smarter part of me is screaming!" Her room seemed to echo every word and it was giving her a head ache. Remembering earlier that day Kagome was glad the make up worked and Inuyasha didnt seem to upset with her, but that didnt help the song from making her feel just a little bad.

_Give it up give it up shut up shut up shut up _  
_you'll regret it just forget it _  
_love's a gamble just don't bet it _  
_stay on the safe side_

She glared at the radio. "What the hell is it with the world and this damn song!" Slamming down her fist, Kagome walked over to the stereo and pushed the power button. "Hey! Thats my favorite song!" Sango smiled and danced over to Kagome. "Try to act normal again  
put it back just as it should, hide it under my bed, in the closet that'll be good." The song didnt even make sense to her. "Hide it in his closet? What is he gay!" Sango slapped a hand over Kagomes mouth. "Dont you say that about my Inuyasha! Obviously I'd tell you only if I could  
but that would be crazy I can't help falling in love with... Should I confess and make a mess?" Kagome couldnt hold in the laugh as her friend danced away from her and jumped on the bed as if to give her a concert. Kagome smiled and turned the radio back on, to let her firend live out her pretend concert.

_Give it up give it up shut up shut up shut up _  
_you'll regret it just forget it _  
_love's a gamble just don't bet it _  
_stay on the safe side, stay on the safe side..._

_**A/N: Ok so I ran a spell check this time, lol thanx for that! Anyway, If your thinking "Is she gonna end every chapter with lyrics" The answer is noo...kk **_


	3. Koga

_**Koga**_

The lights were bright, almost blinding. The sound of the phones ringing filled the room and the strong smell of coffee was beginning to give her a head ache. Gripping the paper bag in her hand, she pushed the door open. Scanning the room for that familiar face, Kagome smiled when the short dark hair caught her eye. The woman sitting behind the desk was her mother. She was pounding away on the key board and switching from one phone to the other. She was hard working and confident in all she did. Kagome walked closer until her mother noticed her standing there. She waved the bag in front of her and her mother nodded. With all the work her mother did Kagome figured she could use a break and bought her the one thing her mother loved more than her, Chipotle. Sitting outside of the office Kagome heard a lot of commotion and decided to take a look .  
She leaned around the corner. All the flashing lights made her squint and blink a few times.

"Come on! Get those doors closed!"

_Just another celebrity…..wait….Inuyasha! _Kagome stood to get a better look and froze when the most captivating icy blue eyes caught her's. His face was soft and he had a weird look frozen on his face. Long dark black hair was carelessly thrown into a ponytail on top of his head. The twisted look changed to a smirk, almost identical to that of her lover Inuyasha. _Shit_. Ducking back around the corner Kagome wished her mother would come out right then and they could leave. When she didn't hear anymore commotion she sighed in relief. She figured he moved on with his perfect life, not wondering about the random girl staring at him…she was a fucking idiot.

"Hey, where are you going?….Where is he going? Get back here!" The mans voice startled her. Leaning out of her seat to take a peak around the

corner once more, Kagome was shocked at the nicely toned body that met her eyes. She let her eyes wander north only to fall upon those blue eyes once more. The smirk never seemed to falter, staying perfectly in place as his eyes bore holes in her own chocolate orbs.

"Are you gonna say something?" Hitting the cold hard floor, Kagome felt like a idiot. Here she was, eye humping this stranger so much she lost her balance causing her to collide with the hard tiled floor of the hallway. She almost didn't hear him ask if she was ok. All she could focus on was getting out of there as fast as she could. When a hand reached out for hers, Kagome quickly stood and dusted herself off. His chuckle was light and the look on his face was so adorable. "Who are you?" Thrown off by the question, she just stood like a complete baka.

"Your name….What's your name babe?"

"O-oh umm Kagome."

"You an actress or something?"

"No actually-" Just before she could explain, her mother came rushing out of the door behind her. "Sorry Kagome I had to wait for…Oh well hello Koga." Koga? Like the supermodel Koga? No way. She watched stunned as her mother chatted with the handsome young man. There was no way in hell this was the Koga from all those magazines. He looked totally different in person, he looked softer, nicer,…sexier. He smiled at her mother then looked over in her direction. Even though she heard her name, she wasn't listening. Her eyes were frozen on his. "Kagome? Say hello."

"Oh umm hello."

"You don't talk much do you?"

_That smile._

"Ha, me. I'm a lean, mean talking machine! You just can never shut me up."

_Lean mean talking machine? Really Kagome?_

"Right. Well Mrs. Higurashi, its was nice seeing you. And it was a pleasure to meet you lean, mean talking machine." He gave her and her mother one last smile before walking back to the three men standing by the doors. Did she just really meet Koga? Better yet did she really just make a ass of herself right in front of him? "Chipotle! Kagome I love you!" Grabbing the bag from her daughters hands, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her.

* * *

"More sex! More fire! I want everyone who cant have you to want you! Come on, more feeling!" The flashes were quick and irritating. The mans feminine voice was really starting to annoy him, and it was showing on his face. Peaking at him from behind the camera, the man sighed. "Take five Inu baby." The photo shoot was taking longer the expected. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but with the tour coming in the fall, he had hardly any down time. Even when he did have free time he was with Kagome, so he was always worn out. Not that he minded, but at least "spending time" with her was more fun. He hadn't seen her since she left her mark on his upper back, and he had to admit, he missed her. She made him feel like no one else could, not even Kikyo. He felt like more then a super star boyfriend with her. Thinking of her sparked something inside him. It was worrisome. Not that he never thought of her as more then a fuck buddy before, he just never thought he would feel so strongly about it. He wished she was part of his lifestyle, even though he would never voice it. He flipped through his phone and stopped on her number. He couldn't let anyone know he cared for her as much as he did. Their relationship was strictly sexual, nothing more and nothing less. "Inuyasha! Are you ready?"

"Yea, yea I'm coming."

* * *

She was running late for her shift, Mr. Lee was gonna scold her for sure this time. Maybe she could just blame it on traffic? Either way she would be in for a ear full. Pulling into a parking space, Kagome crawled to her back seat and quickly changed into her tastless uniform. Running in she tossed her skates over her shoulder."Your late-""I know! Sorry.""We have a special guest today. He requested you specifically. Take him to the private room in the back." Thank god. He didn't even hell at her.

We have a special guest today. He requested you specifically. Take him to the private room in the back." Thank god. He didn't even hell at her. Grabbing a menu and a pack of silver ware, Kagome made her way to the front desk.

"Table for one?""Yes." _That voice._ Kagome looked over at the blue eyed sex god Koga. What was he doing here? Maybe it was all a coincidence? No he asked for her by name. But how did he know her name…..Mom! She was gonna kill her. "You can sit here. What can I start you off with?" Sitting the menu in front of him Kagome pulled a pen from her hair and a pad from her apron. She was trying so hard to stare at the blank paper. No eye contact. Quickly jotting down everything he said Kagome turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait. Is there anyway I can get some music?""Ill try and get you a radio." Kagome pushed through the swinging doors, and clipped the paper where the chefs would see it. Now where was she gonna get a radio?

I'm sorry, I couldn't find a radio, not even a ipod. Is there anything else I can do?""Its ok. Sing." Huh? Sing, no way! He placed a guitar shaped suitcase on the table and smirked at her.."I cant. I'm no good." He only laughed and handed her the guitar. "I really cant-" Before she could finish there was a hand full of hundred dollar bills in her face.

"A good waitress wants a tip. Correct?" Kagome sighed

"What should I sing?"

"Taylor Swift….anything by her is fine." Luckily for Kagome, Taylor Swift was one of the few singers she knew the sheet music for. Taking a deep breath, she glided her hand over the strings.

" I d_on't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me.  
He tells me about his nightAnd I count the colors in his eyes"_

This song reminded her of Inuyasha. From the second she heard id, it was one of her favorite songs.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs."_

Eyes closed and hand still strumming, Kagome thought of how much she missed Inuyasha.

"_He sees everything black and whiteNever let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine."_

She wanted to see his face, his smile. She wanted to be with him at that very second and it wasn't for sexual reasons.

"_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for you…"_

Her hand stopped and tried to wipe away boarder line tears. "I'm sorry, I just cant…"

Koga stood and pulled the guitar from her hands and replaced it with a card."With a face and voice like yours, you shouldn't be working in a dump like this. Give her a call, I will recommend you." _Recommend me?_ The card read {Yoko Lang: Talent scout} Me become a sing? Why would she do that? She had no reason to even consider becoming a singer…or did she? If she was a singer, with the right image, she could be with Inuyasha. For real this time. The vibration of her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. It was a text message for Inuyasha.

_**My place. Friday. 6:30 ;)**_

He might even agree with her. The smile on her face was somewhat scary, but the feeling inside her was so overwhelming she couldn't help it.

"Kagome! Come get his order!"

"Coming!" There was a way to be with Inuyasha publicly. She could tell him the truth about her feelings, he would forget Kikyo and everything will be great! Right?

* * *

A/N: Ok i know its late but our internet was down for a while then I couldnt get me hands on this computer..lol Also I kept losing my work so I have rewritten this chapter so many times! I got rly upset and typed it rly fast..lol Well thanx! R&R


	4. Nevermind

**_Nevermind_**

**6:25. Her eyes darted back and forth from his house and the clock. Kagome was sitting in her car waiting. For some reason she felt as though she had to wait till it was 6:30 on the nose. She couldnt wait to get inside and tell him everything about Koga and her idea of becoming a singer. She just finished her shift and was to excited to change out of her uniform. 6:29. She gripped the steering wheel and sighed. Getting out of the car, Kagome quickly reached for the door. I wasnt locked so she let herself in.**  
**"Inuyasha?" Without a verbal responce, Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen holding a glass.**  
**"Want some?" She didnt even answer but he handed her the glass anyway. Kagome sniffed it before taking a sip.**  
**"Ugh! What is this?"**  
**"A little of everything." When he laughed Kagome realized he was drunk. That was just great, now even if he said it was a great idea for her to sing, he wouldnt remember in the morning. Sighing Kagome drank the rest of the liquid. If he was drunk she might as well be right?**  
**"Got anymore?" He motioned for her to follow him.**

* * *

They were both overly intoxicated at this point and Kagome had forgotten all about singing. Sitting on his couch watching a random movie, Kagome was being to get tired, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then it happend. All she heard was moans and sexual music. Her eyes shot open, on the televison was some slut with fake boobs feeling herself up. It was sickening, so she reached for the remote but Inuyasha's hand stopped her.  
"Her boobs are great..."  
"Those arent good breast. There fake and gross."  
"Like youd know about good breast."  
"Oh yea!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pushed it on her breast.  
"Thats a great REAL breast." Inuyasha smirked at her and began to rub his hand in circles. Kagome pushed his hand away and stood.  
"Nope. You can just watch her and her great boobies and I'll go home." She stuck her toung out at him before walking towards the door. She didnt even notice it had happened untill she felt his lips on hers. Inuyasha had her pinned against the wall. He ran his tounge along her lips. At first she didnt want to comply but then the sound of the tv program began to arouse her. Curse late night soft cable porn! She returned the heated kiss. Even though she hardly had any clothing on she began to sweat and run out of breath. Gasping against his mouth, she arched her back off the cool wall, whimpering as she took her steadying hand off his arm and began to work at the buttons of her blouse. In her distraction, Inuyasha dipped his head to trail his lips along the sensitive skin of her throat, smirking against her skin as she sucked in air and bit her lip. Slowly trailing his hands up, he tugged her skirt as his fingers tickled at her thighs, dropping the fabric as he continued up her waist, turning his hands to the front, the backs of his knuckles skimming along her covered breasts until he found the highest unopened button and set to work helping her.

Her knees weak as he scraped teeth along the prominent muscle in her throat, she whimpered and tried to climb onto him, the effort seemingly futile from their position. He slid her blouse down her shoulders and she dropped her arms, allowing the garment to fall to the ground, followed closely by her bra. Inuyasha stroked her breasts momentarily, enjoying the feel of hardened nipples under his palm before shifting his grip, hands sliding along her back until they came to rest on her ass. Digging fingers into soft flesh, he lifted her and pressed tightly against her, pinning her to the wall as she wrapped her legs around him.

Growling softly as she pushed on his head, he gave up his attack on her neck, bending his knees and hooking an arm under her, lifting her up so that he could burrow his face in her chest. Her hands ran through his hair and she gasped as he lightly sank teeth into one hard bud, perhaps his punishment for her not letting him continue at her throat as he'd wanted. Tugging on his scalp, she kissed the top of his head, sighing as his hand brushed against her damp panties. Jostled as he worked at the belt of his pants, she giggled at the frustrated sound he made as he determined it was too difficult to accomplish as things were.

It never failed to amuse her how though she was almost always the instigator, once things got going, Inuyasha was hardly patient. Just then, she was concentrating far more on the fact that she was being made to stand again. The cold against her back helped to steady her, and as Inuyasha dropped his pants, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck in anticipation. Instead, he dropped to a knee, and she blinked down at him, hands resting on his shoulders as he slid rough hands along the backs of her calves, tickling behind her knees, and then up her thighs until they snaked under her short school skirt and hooked under the hem of her underwear. Yanking light cotton down the smooth expanse of her legs, he lifted her feet one at a time to step out of the garment which he left where it fell.

Grunting softly in satisfaction, he rushed to stand, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he lifted her up once more. He loved the feel of her legs wrapped around him. With a groan, he pulled away from her sweet lips, looking at her with eyes darkened by lust, thin golden lines reflecting in the gentle lighting to give him a surreal expression, and then he bent his head, teeth sinking into her collarbone as he was unaware of the spell his eyes had worked on her. A soft cry passed her lips as he raised her up ever-so-slightly

Every sound she made, every temporary mark she left as she gripped on tight, he was addicted to it all, needing more and more, and as he lowered her onto his arousal, he was awarded with a throaty moan. Gasping against her tender skin, he licked at the bite marks he'd left as she fisted his hair and groaned orders at him. More, faster, harder, slower, too much, not enough, he was used to her never making up her mind in these situations and even as she asked him to ease up the pace he found he only ever could push into her with more and more fervor, incited by the lusty sound of her voice.

As he clumsily groped at her chest while trying to keep hold of her, his teeth and tongue ran frantically along her skin, he gave everything she needed but couldn't ask for. She dropped her head onto his shoulder with a gasp, tightening almost painfully so on him as her entire body shuddered. Heels pressing uncomfortably against his back drove him to fall to his knees, and he leaned over her as he slammed in unforgiving.

Gritting his teeth as he rested his forehead against her breast, he panted for air as his hips bucked against her over and over again. The release he'd felt so ready to happen had subsided when he had lowered them to the ground, and he searched desperately for it once more.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I, ah-!" whatever it was she had been about to say was left hanging between them when he slung her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her, bending her nearly in half. Her eyes squeezed shut as release crashed over her once more. Pressing panting kisses against her soft skin. He looked down at her with a smirk only to find she had passed out.

* * *

The sunlight peaked through the curtains, waking Kagome from her alcohol induced coma. The pounding in her head was unbearable. What was even going on? Where was she? Opeaning her eyes, Kagome rolled over on her side trying to avoid the sun light. All she got was a face full of silver hair and it hit her. She was with Inuyasha. It all came rushing back, she came to his house, he had a drink or six...then there was tv and breast and..._Shit._ How could she let all this happen! She should have left or even left him a message. The worst part of all was the pain in her collar bone. She felt the bite marks, sat up and walked to the mirror. The imprint of Inuyasha's teeth was burning red. Kagome felt like she failed. Failed herself, she want so bad to wake him up right then and tell him she was gonna be a singer for him. But when a blue peice of paper caught her eye she got another idea.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to a massive head ache, and a letter from Kagome.

_Good Morning,_

_Theres somthing important I have to tell you.  
I met Koga, you know the model.  
He thinks I can be a singer, he says I have real talent.  
I wanted to tell you this last night, but it never umm, came up.  
I plan on seeing Mrs. Yoko this weekend.  
It hurts me to say this, but I dont think we should see each other.  
Atleast not untill I'm some body.  
I hope your as happy as I am about this new development._

_Love- Kagome._

**A/N:Ok this chapter was all about the sex...i had to do it because there wont be another lemon in this story for a while. This is where everything gets complicated. Kagome trying to become a singer for all the wrong reasons and what will Inuyasha reaction be? What happens when Koga takes a "liking" to Kagome? Ohhh this is gonna be fun!...Lol**


	5. Sucess?

**Sucsess?**

_**Two months later**_

The days dragged on painfuly slow, as they always did when Inuyasha wasnt around. Kagome stood in the mirror staring at the heavy make up she had just finished applying. "This is what singers look like. Confidence Kagome."

Somehow she felt like a new person with all that make up on, like it was hiding the true her and she could be whom ever she wanted. With a confidente smile she walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her jacket and flew out the door. She had a meeting with Yoko Lang, the talent scout Koga told her about. The meeting wasnt untill 5:30, one hour from now, but she wanted to be early to show her dedication. Traffic was pretty heavy for a wendsday afternoon but she was still making good time. With in thirty minuets of leaving she pulled out front of a huge skyscraper. Doudle checking the address, Kagome took a deep breathe and stepped out of her car. The walls inside where all white and the ceillings where super high. The women behind the front desk seemed a little intimidating. She had tan skin, peircing green eyes and her long golden hair was pulled into a high pony tail.  
"Hello, Im here to see Mrs. Yoko Lang?" The women rose her head and gave Kagome a disapproving look before handing her a clip board and picking up the phone.  
"Fill this out. Hello Mrs. Lang, Theres a Kagome here to see you. Yes, understood. Take that clip board up to floor seven and go to room 104." Kagome nodded and cluching the clip board headed for the elevators.

When the doors opened there stood a old man. He was short, fat and from the looks of it, going bald.  
"What floor miss?"  
"Uhm seven please." It seemed realy weird having him work the elevator for her, like she wasnt to be trusted or something. Either way she wished the elevator would move faster. It seemed to stop on every floor and on each floor two more people would cram in. Now Kagome was all the way in the back and her floor was next. When they stopped moving she tried to just say excuse me but no one moved. She only had one choice. She began pushing through the crowded box and finnaly pushed her way out the doors. Gasping for air she turned to thank the small overweight man before heading off to room 104. She could feel that her hair had fallen and she just knew her make up was a mess, so she stopped in the bathroom before going in there looking like a train wreck. After fixing her hair and reapplying her make up it was already 5:25. Panicing she rushed into the room labled '104 Mrs. Lang' The room was almost empty aside from two other girls also wearing pounds of make up. Taking a seat, Kagome finished filling out the form given to her by the tan women downstairs. The room was so quiet it seemed unreal. Then the silence was broken by a shrill voice with a french accent.  
"That was aweful just aweful! Wheres the passion? Get out of my sight!" A young girl burst through into the room, tears in her eyes and rushed out of the door. Behind her emerged a tall thin women dresssed in a pencil skrt, ruffled blouse and heels that made Kagome cringe. Her skin was pale and she had beautiful brown hair wrapped up in a bun ontop her face was flawless aside from a mole on the left side of her face, right beside her nose.  
"Ka-go-me Higu-rashi?" Kagome stood and smiled at her.  
"Hello, I am Kagome. Nice to mee-"  
"Follow me." The women looked Kagome over, head to toe and sighed. Looking down at the clip board she smiled. "You have come highly recommended...but I dont think your all that pretty...sing." She sat the cilip board down and leaned all the way back in her chair with a smuge look on her face. A little insulted, Kagome took a deep breathe, and picking up the guitar to her right, began to sing.

"_Your not alone, together we stand._  
_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand. _  
_When it gets cold and it feels like the end. _  
_Theres no place to go you know I wont give in. No I wont give in._  
_Keep holding on cause you know-"_

"Stop!" The women stood and walked over to her. She reached slowly and yanked the pins from Kagomes hair one by one and ran her fingers thourgh it. "Your hair is beautiful, why do you hide it so? Shake it out, and here clean off your face...leave only the eye makeup."  
Kagome nodded and did as she was told. It was really weird but she figured Yoko knew what she was talking about. "Now, I want you to sing something eles...something that says Hey world! Like the rejects of this world...sing a song that makes you feel how do you say frisky...angry...passionate... you know a song yes?"  
"Yes...I think so..." There was only on song that came to mind. When she was 15 Kagome use to listen to it when she was feeling upset.

_"Funny how i find myself in love with you._  
_If i could buy my reasoning I'd would pay to lose._  
_One half won't do, I've asked myself,_  
_How much do you commit yourself?"_  
Kagome could feel the passion filling up inside her,ready to burst forth. Jumping she screamed the chorus.  
_"It's my life, Don't you forget! It's my life, It never ends!"_

Yoko stood and began to clap as Kagome caught her breathe. The smile that crept across Yokos face made Kagome blush slightly. "Wonderful...just wonderful. Kagome my dear...I am going to make you the most famous rock n roll solo female artisit in this life time. Now first we will need a band, and songs. Can you write songs?"  
"Yes, I already have some lyrics in mind."  
"Well of course you will have to start small...singing other bands songs. I know, you will sing at the Avalon next friday. I will get started on your image and you will need a stage name. Here, we will do a photo shoot tommorow to start promoting it this weekend." Handing Kagome a card with a address and a name of a photographer, Yoko kissed Kagomes cheeks and sent her out the door. "All the rest of you go home. Brenda downstairs will reshedule your appointments." And with that Yoko dissaperded back into her office. It all happened so quickly, Kagomes head was still spining.

* * *

Cameras flashed brightly as she fought to keep from blinking. Photograohers shouted orders, how to look, how to pose, lean forward, smile. There was so much going on at once but Kagome tried her hardest to keep up. A familiar melody began to play in the backround. Lyrics that seemed to touch her heart in a way that almost brought tears to her eyes. Well they were in a studio maybe a video was being shot or something. But that song. Kagome strained to hear the song and she caught on line. _Waiting here in in line, hoping that I'll find, what I've been chasing. _What song was that? And why did Kagome feel like if she didnt rush to its origin she might drown in the sorrow of the melody. Before she could realize it her feet were moving, taking her closer the the music. Ignoring the questions an calls for her to stop she keep inching towards the next room. That voice! _So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly so why did I drown. I'll never know why its going down, down, down.  
_It was Inuyasha! Her feet began to pick up the pase untill she was briskly jogging towards the door. Feeling as though she would faint Kagome pushed the door openwith one hand. Her eyes met with her bestfriend Sango, Yoko, and a few other crew members. "Kagome? What are you doing?"  
"Th-the song...that song...I know that song...where is it coming from?" Sangos face twisted into one of confusion as she pointed to a radio sitting in the far right corner of the room.  
"Its Inuyasha's new song. How do you it? This is the first time its ever aired." As reality hit her Kagome smiled t her bestfriend and shook her head.  
"Silly me. I thought it was a diffrent song. Sooorrryy.. Hehehe." Backing out of the room Kagome tried to play it off as a mistake and rush back to her photo shoot. Kagome contiued to apologize to the photographers and began posing again, but on the inside, her mind was going crazy and her heart was threatening to jump right out of her chest. She did know that song, it was the one Inuyasha was writing. She wished she could hear the rest of it...she'd give anything.

* * *

**Hola! I am so sorry its been so long. Please forgive me!  
Anyway hope you liked it. Short I know but ive just been so busy!  
I just picked up and moved to Hollywood CA believe it or not and so Im starting all over and its been crazy!  
Soo yes yes yes R&R! YES YOU MUST! Love you all XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: The songs are not mine blah blah blah**

**And before I forget...errors! I am so sorry but my spell check doesnt work so yea...I try...anyone wanna proof read for me the pm me k? Kisses!**


	6. Raven

**Raven**

Inuyasha fell back onto his couch and pressed pause on his television. He couldn t believe his eyes. This woman in front of him was beautiful and familiar, but why? He was sure if he had seen this woman before he would remember where. Sliding off the couch and pressing play, Inuyasha crawled toward the television. As if it would help him remember, he placed his hand on the figure and listened to what the announcer was saying.

_The Avalon is happy to announce a new upcoming star presented by Yoko Lang and Capitol records. Raven will make her first appearance this Saturday night singing all your favorites by bands like Paramore, No Doubt, The Veronicas and more.  
_  
Saturday? What was he doing Saturday? Inuyasha hopped up and flipped through his calendar. Dammit! I don t keep track of this shit! Grabbing his cell phone he quickly dialed number 3 on his speed dial.  
"Hello Inuyasha, what can I do for you?"  
What do I have to do this Saturday?"  
"Hmm let me see oh yes. You are attending a luncheon with your brother. He is announcing his engagement, remember?"  
"Yea, but that s only till five right?"  
"Yes Sir." Inuyasha quickly turned back to the television and hit rewind until he saw the woman they called Raven, and looked for a time. Starting at six. He couldn t stop the smirk from creeping across his visage as he stared at the figure on the screen. Raven huh? .

* * *

The heat was beginning to bother her skin, the noise from the blow dryer was drowning out everything Sango was saying, and all she could think about was that song she heard on the radio. The lyrics were so deeply engraved into her mind and the melody so sad. Kagome wondered what made Inuyasha finish it, and what the second verse was. She closed her eyes trying to remember reading it from his notebook. Somehow her mind kept jumping to when he began to ravish her, his warm hands on her delicate skin. She was getting hotter as she thought about it. Or maybe it was the blow drier. "Ow! Sango!"  
"Sorry Kags. Did you hear what I said? Do you think big time stars will come to watch you sing?"  
"I don t think so Sango. I m not really a star. I don t even have any songs yet."

Even though Kagome said that she was really asking herself the same question. Well kind of the same question. Only she was thinking of one star. The only person she would do anything to see.  
"Inuyasha! What if he came? Oh I would just die! What about you Kags? Who would you want to come?"  
What if she said Inuyasha? She wondered what Sango would say. Instead she just shrugged and let Sango finished her hair. Her gig at the Avalon was in two days, so she had to get her mind off Inuyasha and start thinking about her stage presence.

"Ok Kagome, now I want you to remember, don t try to be modest. I want you to go out there and own the stage like you are Madonna herself. Now I hope you have been practicing you guitar solo. I made sure you only had one so that it would be easier on you."  
Kagome stood onstage trying to keep up with what Yoko was saying. Sometimes it was hard to understand her when she talked so fast. Ok, now sing as if your life depended on it.

* * *

The lights were so bright Kagome felt as if she was looking at Kami himself. Tucking her head back into the curtains, she ran back to the mirror to look herself over once more. She didn t even look like herself, but she just figured that was the point. The makeup around her eyes was dark with a hint of glitter and her hair was choppy. She looked like a rock star to say the least. Kagome they are calling for you. You re on in five. Breath Kagome breath.  
Kagome stepped onto the platform and turned her back on the curtains. Some many things ran through her mind, she can do this, she had to. Before she noticed the curtains were opening and she felt like she might faint, but instead she became Raven.

_All my life I wanted to be somebody and here I am! Now I know what I got and aint nobody gonna take it away from me! Let me tell ya what I am! Imma red hot fox I can take the knots imma hammer from hell oh honey can t you tell I m the wild one! Yes I m the wild one!"_

The crowd was eating it all up. Kagome felt like she was floating above her body, watching Raven own the stage. She was had no idea she could dance that way. It was amazing to watch. The songs change one after another. Then Kagome looked out at the crowd and smiled at all the happy faces. She scanned the crowd and her eyes fell upon one person. They seemed familiar but there was no way it was him. Right? Shaking the thought off Kagome set her mind on pleasing the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha slid into a seat in the back of the club and looked up at the vixen dancing onstage. Her voice was even familiar but he knew he had never met her. Pulling his shades down for a better view Inuyasha felt his heart leap. It was like she was singing to just him, his excitement was rapidly reaching a peak. He had to meet this girl, after the show for sure. He sat back to enjoy the rest of the night, dinner and one hell of a show.  
The last verse seemed to drag on as Inuyasha made his way backstage.

"This Friday night do it all again!"  
The crowd went wild. Making his way to the stage, Inuyasha slid under the VIP ropes only to be stopped by a bouncer. He smirked and flashed his golden eyes and wiping off his cap revealed his signature hair. The bouncer apologized and showed him to a room full of food. Jack pot! Kagome bowed and blew kisses to the crowd before disappearing behind the curtain.  
"They loved you!" Sango bum rushed Kagome giggling about how awesome she was. Kagome could believe she did all that. It was a side of her she didn t even know existed.

This was what she wanted; fame ...well fame and-  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome looked at her best friend as she fainted onto the floor. Her eyes rose to the figure she longed to see. There stood Inuyasha, right in front of her. She stumbled forward longing for a touch. But when she heard his next statement she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Hello, Raven is it. I'm Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." He smirked and reached out his hand. He didn t realize it was her? She took his hand and couldn t help the devilish smile that crept across her face.  
"Hello Inuyasha. It s nice to meet you too. I m Raven." Inuyasha didn t have the slightest clue she was Kagome. She decided to play along and tell him when they were alone, you know for laughs. So she put on her best flirty face and letting go of his hand, knelt down to help her friend off the floor.  
"Let's get her on the couch Yoko." Laying Sango down with her head on her lap, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
"So Inuyasha, what brings you to my little concert? You such a big star and I'm nobody." He flashed a heart melting smile. She figured Yoko was so overwhelmed she had to leave by the way she rushed out of the door.

"Well I happened to see the commercial and I just couldn t stay away. I would like to do a song with you. When you start your CD of course and maybe your first single could be with me." A song with Inuyasha? Would he still do it if he knew she was really Kagome, the girl he had known for so long? That would kind of kill the mystery wouldn t it?  
"I d love too. You would help me right the song I hope." Inuyasha chuckled and pulled a card from his pocket.  
"Of course, but I do hope to see you outside the studio. Dinner this week?" A date with Inuyasha in public? This couldn t be real! Wait it wasn't, it wasn't Kagome going out with Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha going out with Raven. Kagome took the card with his phone number on it and smiled at him. Even if it wasn't her he was asking out, it was good enough.  
"Or we could go somewhere now. What are you doing after this place clears out?"  
"Uh I was going home, but now I guess I am going with you." The smirk that was stuck on his face grew into a grin.  
"Where do you want to go? You hungry?"  
"I could go for ice cream."

* * *

Kagome had never seen the moon so big and bright. It shined so bright everything around them cast a shadow. Inuyasha told her they were going to an ice cream parlor with every kind of ice cream you could think of and that because of the location, they wouldn t have to worry about paparazzi. He was right, the size of the menu blew her mind and the place was so nice too. Inuyasha stooped to her level and whispered in her ear. _You can have anything you want babe_. Kagome leaned on the counter top and sent the cashier a huge smile.  
"Can I have a banana split with birthday cake flavored ice cream, chocolate syrup, peanuts, kiwi, rainbow sprinkles, and whip cream?" Inuyasha laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice.  
"Just vanilla with caramel for me." Kagome recalled a time when they made ice cream sundaes at his house, he got the same thing. Taking a seat, Kagome looked at him confused.  
"If you can have whatever you want, why do you get something so plain?"  
"Believe it or not, I like things to be simple. With all those toppings you can t enjoy each flavor for what it is. It gets all mixed up and confusing."

"But then it creates a new flavor. One no one else thought to create. Then you try something else next time you come, and every trip to get ice cream is like a new adventure." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and his smile was so soft, and the look in his eyes was different than any expression she had ever seen before. He was like a different person. He rested his hand on his lap and drew in a deep breath. Kagome froze and didn t dare to exhale.  
"I feel like I should warn you. Fame, isn t all it s cracked up to be. You can t go anywhere without being mobbed, You always have to be happy, you can t walk down the street in your sweatpants without someone snapping a shot and then you being dogged in the tabloids. The worst part is you just can t be yourself. You have to look how they want you to look, sing how they want you to sing, hang around who they want you to hang around. You re not free to make your own choices, your just, trapped."  
His bangs covered his amber eyes and his hands were balled into fist at his sides. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she didn t know what to say. "Don t fight your feelings, because you will lose everything you care about and you won t even know it. Don't lose your self." He sighed and looked up at her with a smile. _Just friendly advice_. That was all he said before laughing at how melted their ice cream was. Kagome's heart sank, was he talking about her? He was hurting, and she never even knew. Inuyasha always seemed to have fun and enjoy fame. Maybe she should tell him the truth, what could it hurt? What if he got mad, she couldn t deal with that. Maybe she should keep it quiet for now.

The drive was quiet until Inuyasha clicked on the radio. A familiar song rang in her ears awakening her from her thoughts. Kagome began singing the words.

_I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you d be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listing but there s no sound. Isn't anyone trynna find me? Can't somebody come take me home! It's a damn cold night, trynna figure out this life, won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I'm with you_.

Inuyasha turned the music down as if to hear her voice but Kagome feared he would recognize her voice and stopped.  
"How much further to your house?" That question made her realize that she couldn t have him take her to her real house. Kagome quickly gave him directions to her grandfather's shrine. When they arrived, Kagome thanked Inuyasha and opened the car door but was stopped by a rough hand gripping her wrist.  
"Raven wait ..." Pulling her towards him, Inuyasha held her but a breathe away. Kagome couldn't help but stay there, it had been so long since she was with him she forgot she wasn't Kagome. When their lips met, Kagome placed her hands on both sides of his face and slid her tongue into his mouth. It lasted for about a minute and when Kagome opened her eyes Inuyasha was staring at her with wide eyes. _Oh no_!  
"K-kagome?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this would have been up days ago but my internet was down =/  
So here it is! Hope you enjoy it.  
I found a word editor, cost me a couple bucks but its all gravy.  
Welp, R&R!  
Please and thank you.  
XOXOXO **


	7. A Warm Shower

**_Warm shower_**

Bad. This was really bad. How could he have known it was her? Rushing to the spare bedroom her grandfather had set up for her in case she visited, Kagome looked in the bathroom mirror. She didn't even look like herself, how could he figure it out just by kissing her? It was impossible, right? Turning on the shower Kagome quickly undressed and stood in the warm water. _I wonder if he bought it_.

_"__Raven wait ..." Pulling her towards him, Inuyasha held her but a breathe away. Kagome couldn't help but stay there, it had been so long since she was with him she forgot she wasn't Kagome. When their lips met, Kagome placed her hands on both sides of his face and slid her tongue into his mouth. It lasted for about a minute and when Kagome opened her eyes Inuyasha was staring at her with wide eyes. Oh no!  
"K-kagome?" Jumping back, Kagome put on her best "huh" look.  
"Who's Kagome? Are you alright Inuyasha?" He seemed taken aback by her reply and continued his quizzing look. Kagome sighed and spoke with as much anger as she could muster.  
"I don't believe this! In the twenty four hours Ive known you and your already calling me by another girls name! Your disgusting!" And with that she slammed the car door and stormed up the stairs._

She could feel the mascara running down her face but she never tried to wipe it away. She just stood under the rushing water, praying he believed her ruse. If not, would he be mad at her, or would he be happy? Happy, she doubted that, he would most likely be really upset and stop talking to her. Kagome sighed and turned the hot water up until it burned as if to punish herself for her carelessness. Letting the cold water soothe her minor burns before turning it off all together, Kagome pulled her soaked hair into a loose bun and began drying off. After brushing her teeth and slipping into some comfy pajamas, Kagome whipped out a pen and paper and began jotting down whatever came to her mind.  
"I am not the kinda girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white vail occasion but you are not the kinda boy who should be marring the wrong girl." What was meant to be a random poem quickly transformed into lyrics. Adding a melody Kagome continued with the chorus.  
"Don't say yes, run away now. Ill meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now." It didn't sound half bad. Happy with the bits and pieces of a song she accidentally wrote, Kagome rolled onto her back closed her eyes. Images of Inuyasha flashed through her mind, vivid images, even hearing his voice and feeling his touch. She missed him, but she would never call him. As that thought passed, her cell phone began blaring with that familiar ring tone. _No, it cant be. _But it was. The caller id displayed a candid picture of Inuyasha with his ever present scowl and the name below read, Inu. Staring at the green glowing button shaped like a phone, Kagome grasped her phone. But she couldn't answer, could she? She didn't dare hit ignore but she couldn't answer it either. A war raged in her mind, ignore it or face the music and answer it. Before she could decide, the phone stopped and a new voice mail was received. With reluctant hands, she called her voice mail and brought the phone up to her ear. _One new message, two saved messages. First new message, from phone number 666-7454, received at 10:45 pm. "Hey Kags, its uh...its Inuyasha, you probably already knew that...Uh I was calling to ask...to ask if you had my green dragon t-shirt...I uh...can seem to find it. Yea so, just text me...bye" To replay message press one, to save press 7 BEEP message saved. First saved message.  
_Kagome shut her phone and clutched it tight. He couldn't even say what he wanted. Would he have been more truthful if she answered? Guess she would never know.

Inuyasha shut his phone and tossed it on the car floor. Slamming his fist on the steering wheel, he sighed and glanced back at it hoping it would ring. _She will call back. She always does._ Finally getting out of the car Inuyasha walked into his house only to be hit with a familiar sent. _Dammit, what is he doing here?_ Inuyasha slammed the door to make his presence known, before walking quickly into the kitchen not even sparing a passing glance.  
"Just as rude as always I see." Still he didn't even acknowledge his existence, opening the refrigerator and proceeding to drink milk form the carton. The man chuckled and flipped his long silver hair over his shoulder.  
"I only came by to invite you to my wedding. You are free to bring a guess which I assume you already know. You will be bringing Kagome I assume?" Slamming the fridge door, Inuyasha turned and glanced at his brother before shaking his head and walking off into the living room.  
"Well just don't bring Kikyo, she scares Kagura. I don't think she could be elegant enough to attend anyway.I would like if you would reconsider bringing Kagome, she would blend in nicely."  
"Dammit Sesshomaru. Do you ever shut up? I'm not bringing her, I thought I made that clear." Sesshomaru smirked at his little brothers reaction and placed the printed invitation on the coffee table in front of his little brother. Inuyasha knew what he was thinking. Sesshomaru was very intelligent and could defuse and situation quickly, whether it was with his silver tongue or his iron fist. He stood tall and intimidating, with broad shoulders and a porcelain like face with an unchanging expression. He never appeared weak or frightened, even if he was unsure of a situation or of another person he quickly got over it with out ever letting it be known. His fiance was the only one that intimidated him, tho he would never show nor voice it. Inuyasha ignored the invitation and clicked on the television. Without a word, Sesshomaru made his exit, discarding the spare key under the welcome mat where he found it. Inuyasha glanced at the invitation a few times before reaching for it. He pictured Kagome in a elegant white dress smiling and socializing like she always did. Then it hit him, she might have called back. Inuyasha hopped up and looked all around for his phone, which he could not find. _The car._ Rushing out to the garage, he quickly grabbed his phone from the floor mat and flipped it open. _0 missed calls/0 text messages. _Inuyasha gripped his phone before dialing her number.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Hey Kikyo, I need a date to my brothers wedding."

Kagome slugged down the stairs, lead by the smell of breakfast. Rubbing her eyes, urging them to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, Kagome blinked and focused on the surprised look on her mothers face.  
"Kagome? When did you come home?" She ran to her daughters side and pushed her to the table, setting a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of her. Kagome was slow getting to her food, her mind full of other thoughts and assumptions about the night prior. She heard her mother talking about her performance but she wasn't listening. Nodding and smiling every now and then, she got through breakfast. After urging her mother she had to leave, Kagome hopped in a cab and headed to her apartment hoping to run in and out to get to work as soon as she could. But of course nothing could go the way she wanted it to. Once she opened the door, Sango bum rushed her. Pulling her in the room and slamming the door behind her, Sango bombarded Kagome with questions about where she was and how everything went with Inuyasha. The fast pace of her voice was giving Kagome a headache and all she wanted was to shut her up.  
"Sango! Stop." Kagome couldn't think of an answer to any of her questions, all she wanted to do was get ready and head to work before she got fired.  
"Ive got to go to work, I'll tell you all about it later, I promise." And without letting her respond, Kagome walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She was late, and of course traffic had to be backed up for miles. Sitting in the blistering hot car, Kagome clicked on the radio and for once, Inuyasha's voice didn't come through the speakers. An old melody began to play and Kagome knew what it was but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her thoughts where disrupted by the vibration of her phone. But she didn't recognize the number. Turning down the radio she answered quizzingly.  
"Hello." The voice on the other end was a little frightening but familiar.  
"Uhm, who is this?"  
_"Oh, how rude of me. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha brother. I got your number out of Inuyasha computer files. I hope you don't mind_."[From when he was in Inus house]  
"Oh, no its ok."Sesshomaru, She remembered meeting briefly once when she was in Inuyasha's house. He had been there before they arrived and Inuyasha seemed highly upset that he was there, even trying to avoid him, not letting her introduce herself. But not matter what Inuyasha did, Sesshomaru made it a point to say hello and even complement her. Kagome recalled their conversation about there father and something about a birth right.  
"I went to the trouble of finding your number to invite you to my wedding this weekend. I do recall your beauty and I am sure you would help me provide the atmosphere I'd like to present at this occasion." Basically he wanted her there as eye candy, a decoration. Kagome smiled at the way he worded it.  
"Well I'm not sure if I should. I mean I wouldn't want to intrude and I wouldn't know anybody..."  
"You know me. I promise to introduce you to a few people. My fiance would be very happy if you would attend. Its Saturday at three. I will have someone email you the official invitation." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but then she heard the phone click. He hung up. So she didn't have a choice? This was just great.

Work was long and annoying and Sango asked so many questions, Kagome thought her head was gonna explode, and it was only three o'clock. Kagome still had to meet with her vocal coach and go to dance class, and now she had to find a dress for Sesshomaru's wedding. Everything was weighing heavly on Kagome and all she wanted was a long bath and to cuddle up and watch a movie. All during her voice coaching, Kagome couldnt pay attention. She kept asking for breaks and going to get water even though she wasnt ever thirsty. It was all just a chore, but she didnt want it to feel that way. Kagome called and cancalled her dance classes and desided to go to the gym instead. Popping her earphones in, Kagome put her ipod on shuffle and started with the tredmill. Working her way around the room, in a hour Kagome had made it to a room full of punching bags and weight benchs. Wrapping her hands up she took out all her anger about her aweful day on the punching bag. She could feel all her stress melting away. She pulled one of her ear phones out and wiped thesweat from her forhead. there was no one around anymore._It must be pretty late._ The wall clock read 9:45. The gym was closing in fifteen minutes, so making her way to the bathroom Kagome began unwarping her hands. Once she turned the corner to the womens locker rooms. Kagome felt a hand grab her fore arm. Screaming Kagome trew a punch, only hurting her hand against the hard chest of the man before her.  
"Damn Kags, youve got quite the arm." Kagome couldnt belive her ears, slowly looking up her eyes met with the golden ones she longed to see. She was speechless as she removed her hand from his chest.  
"So how ya been? Its been a while huh?" Kagome shook her head and pulled her arm free before taking a few steps back.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you. Sorry I came so late. I had to wait till almost everyone was gone." Smiling down at her Inuyasha took a step towards her. In return Kagome took another step back, untill she was against the locker room door. Inuyasha stood over her, reaching his hand down to open the door, he pushed her in and locked it behind him.  
"I missed you Kags. Where have you been?" He placed his right hand on the wall beside her face and the left on her waist, stroking her side slowly. Kagome's eyes closed on there own and she sighed, letting her hands touch his strong chest. Leaning towrds her Inuyasha lightly nibbled on her ear.  
"Where have you been hiding Kagome? Why would you hide from me?" The feeling of his breath against her neck made her knees weak. How long had it been since she felt him close to her? Weeks? Months? Whatever it was it felt like years, decades even. Her mind told her to stop but her body kept going. Her hands reaching down to fondle his manhood through the sweatpants that hung loosley around his waist. She felt his hand rising, feeling up her skin untill they reached the one thing conceling her supple breast. The dark gray sports bra was quickly pulled over her head and discarded on the floor. Inuyasha burried his face in her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucking. Her moan was soft but loud enough for him to hear, he knew what she wanted. Inuyasha pushed his body forward, flush against hers, and began kissing her neck. It was tourture, she wanted to rip off the remander of their clothing and screw his brains out right then and there, but something in the back of her mind was stopping her.  
"Do you want it baby? Take it, its yours." Even the red stop light flashing in her mind couldn't stop her know. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Grasping his shirt with both hands, she pushed and pulled him untill he was up against the sink. She then proceeded to lift his shirt over his head and trail kisses down his body. Tho she wasn't looking at his face, Kagome knew he had a huge smirk of satisfaction but she didn't care, not this time. Her hands slipped his sweats down into a puddle at his feet and before he could react, Kagome shoved him into her mouth, getting a grip on his firm ass to set the pace. Inuyasha gripped the sink with one hand, and letting the other run through Kagome's hair, Inuyasha tilted his head back in pleasure. Slidding her hands up and down his chest, Kagome took him in deeper then she tought she could. Just as she was beginning to really get into the grove, Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and puled her to her feet. Before Kagome could get her barrings, Inuyasha had hopped out of his sweats and shoes and pushed her into the shower, ripping her yoga pants and underwear off, and turning on the warm water. Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the cold tiles, so her ass was facing him, then he slid his middle finger into her welcoming cave. Her moans and dripping wet pussy were comfrimation that she was ready for him. Inuyasha postioned him self at her opening and began to bite down lightly on her shoulder preparing to enter her. **'Knock Knock'  
**"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The naked couple stood completely still, not daring to answer the door.  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should-" Her sentence was intruppted by Inuyasha placing his hand over her mouth and shushing her. Inuyasha figured the mystery man would go away if he thought no one was there. He was wrong. The sound of keys could be heard before a click and the sound of the door opening. The janitor, a tall elderly man, slowly opened the door.  
"Helloooo?" Not getting a responce the old man wheeled his cart inside and procceded to pull out cleaning supplies. Then the sound of squeaky nobbs turned his head towards the showers. Taking a few steps toward them, the man stopped before gripping the shower curtain.  
"Is there anyone there?" Pulling the curtain across the man recived a high pitch scream.  
"AHHHH! You dirty old man! Peeping at young girls in the shower, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome held a towl tightly around her body and gave the old man a disgusted face.  
"Oh no! I am so sorry miss, I uh I asked if any one was there and-"  
"Nice try old man I should report you and your leachurous ways!" Kagome glanace behind the man and watched Inuyasha slip pass wearing sweatpants and carrying his shirt and shoes. Kagome gave the man a slap, before grabbing up her things and leaving. She closed the locker room door behind her and turned with a smile.  
"He bought it, I can't believe we just…did…that….Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was gone just as quickly as he came. Kagome sighed and gave the locker room door one last glance before heading to where she left her gym bag. After getting dressed Kagome climbed into her car, trying to avoid her wet hair from soaking the seats she reached for her cell phone. _1 New text message._ Kagome opened her phone and clicked on the new text she had recived. _"Sequal at my place. ;) –Inu" _Kagome gripped her phone before shutting it and starting her car. Did she even dare? Kagome pulled out of the parking lot and glaced back at her phone. The thought of him inside her again made her legs shiver, but the thought of him bringing up the Raven buissness gave her a headache. She flipped open her phone and hit relpy. _Its just you and your hand tonight_. Then she hit backspace and began typeing again. _Only if I can direct it ;)._ Her finger hoverd over the 'send' button and a devilish smirk crept across her face.


End file.
